


Gotten

by CharlotteDumont



Series: Gotten [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that depict the friendship and budding romance between Stephanie and Prince Loki.</p><p>Out of fear that a war looms over the gods of Olympus, Odin is asked by his good friend and ally, Hades, to keep his only daughter Stephanie in his kingdom in Asgard. She was raised alongside her best friends Princes Thor and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I'm (slowly) working on this Loki story I wrote a couple of years back. The title (and eventually the direction of the story) is inspired by Slash and Adam Levine’s song of the same title. This was set Pre-Thor and I’m planning to make it move along that timeline.
> 
> I’m really no good at multi-chapter stories, could never really get the flow right, so (at least for now) I will be adding a series of interrelated one shots to this series. Hope you like it! XX

Loki will never forget the day she was brought home to the palace. He was loitering the palace halls late one night, but he has learned to do so stealthily, avoiding any punishments they might have given him for staying up way past his bedtime. He passed his parent’s chambers when what sounded like a bark caught his attention. Before he knew it, his curiosity got the better of him and his feet led him to their chambers. He slipped in, unnoticed by the guards watching the door, and hid behind a huge pillar to find Frigga and Odin in a somewhat serious discussion. The barking, he realized, came from a black puppy begging for attention at his parent’s feet. When he turned his attention to his parents, he saw his mother holding something wrapped in a dark piece of cloth.

“It seems like you have a knack for bringing home lost children,” Frigga spoke seriously, but there was a sparkle in her eyes. “That’s very funny,” Odin commented dryly. “You remember Hades, king of the Underworld?” Frigga nodded. “It was he who asked this of me as a favor in return for his aid during the recent war with the giants. His help led us to victory and so I simply could not refuse his request,” he continued to say as he paced around the room. He stopped in front of Frigga, looked into her eyes and asked, “is my queen angry?”

“Angry?” she smiled kindly. “And why would I be?” as if on cue, the baby wrapped in the dark material giggled. This brought a smile to both the king and queen’s faces. “Has she a name?”

“Hades said that she’s called Stephanie. He said that in Greek, the name means crowned.”

Meanwhile the neglected puppy wandered around the room and came to a stop by Loki’s feet. The creature lay flat on its back, looking at Loki pleadingly. When Loki ignored him, he made whimpering noises to get his attention. “Shh… You’ll blow my cover,” Loki whispered but the puppy refused to stop whimpering. He knew he had to do something so he began to rub the puppy’s belly to shut the creature up. To his relief they still seemed oblivious to his presence.

“Ah, a name fit for a princess,” Frigga chimed as she cradled the baby in her arms. “But tell me my king, why would Hades want to give away such a blessing?” she looked down at the infant lovingly. “Because he fears a great war looms over them. When it happens, and he’s sure that it will, he doesn’t want his only child caught in the middle of it and he most certainly would not have them use her against him.”

Frigga nodded understandingly. She probably would have done the same for her children, although she cannot even begin to imagine how hard it must have been to make that decision.

“So my queen, would you like to keep her here, or would you rather that we give her to one of the ladies at court to raise?” Odin asked standing beside Frigga. “What kind of a silly question is that? She stays here with us. Besides, I’ve always wanted a daughter,” the baby giggled again as if she understood what the queen had just said.

“Charming isn’t she?” Odin smiled, taking the baby from his wife. “I suspect that Loki would find a rival in her when it comes to charm,” Frigga agreed.

When Loki heard this, he stood up and left the room in a hurry, not caring whether Odin or Frigga would be alerted to his presence. He was green with jealousy and was upset that his new “sister” has stolen the attention of his parents once more. It was bad enough that he had Thor, that handsome imbecile, as his older brother; he did not need anymore competition. He vowed on that day that he would make this child’s life so miserable that she would beg to be sent back to that Underworld from which she came.

At least that was the plan.


End file.
